lilyhammerfandomcom-20200223-history
Torgeir Lien
Torgeir is Johnny's partner at the Flamingo Club, He is in every single episode from "Reality Check" to "Loose Ends". He eventually leaves Johnny's gang to live a normal life with his girlfriend Birgitte on a farm in Hornidal. He has a brother named Roar, who is a bus driver. Their mother is called Belinda. Torgeir is portrayed by Trond Fausa, who also is starring in the Norwegian history-dramedy show "Vikingane" aka "Norsemen". Season 1 Reality Check In the first episode, the audience can find Torgeir sitting in the class of NAV worker Jan Johansen. This is also where Frank Tagliano meets him for the first time. Later in this episode, Torgeir and his brother Roar walk home from the NAV class and invite "Johnny" to a drink. Both help Frank hunt down a wolf and provide an alibi. Turns out, Johnny bought the bar they had a drink at and Torgeir becomes partner of Johnny's new club. The Flamingo Johnny asks Torgeir to interview bar girls but just before the interview starts, a biker gang breaks into the club and beats him up and robs 'The Flamingo'. Torgeir helps Johnny find the bikers who beat him up and they finally make a deal with the Biker-Gang leader, Roy. Guantanamo Blues Torgeir helps Johnny out in picking up a bar tab of Thomas Aune, whom they nearly drown in cold water before he agrees to pay, in a real estate deal by throwing a dead chicken through a residents window. The Midwife Johnny and Torgeir go to a party at Thomas Aune's, Torgeir is tasked by Johnny to buy a painting for a money-laundering scheme of his, when he tries to return the painting it turns out it was stolen. After interrogating the man they bought it off, the evidence leads them back to Thomas Aune who they drag outside of his house arrest limits before he pays up, he later encourages Johnny to sing the song "My Kind of Town" (a well-known song often sung by Frank Sinatra). Pack Your Lederhosen Torgeir helps Frank move a Jukebox into his new Penthouse, later on his brother Roar is caught smuggling liquor to Lillehammer and gives up Johnny in interrogation, Torgeir is tasked with making his brother see the error of his ways. The Babysitter Johnny and Torgeir's friend Arne was beaten up and ended up in a hospital, Torgeir beefs up security at the club and talks with the bikers as they try to find the hitmen sent after Frank. Torgeir visits Arne's mother and she turns out to be a sexy, but lonely housewife with "appetite", and so it happens, that Torgeir sleeps with her. Later on, he is questioned by Arne over the nude-poster of his mother in the bar (which was put up earlier) and Torgeir stupidly manages to accidentally reveal he had sex with Arne's mother. Arne freaks out and nearly drowns Torgeir in hot porridge. Much later, Torgeir tells Frank that the two hitmen were just released from prison but just too late as they kidnap Jonas. Trolls Torgeir helps Johnny in the search for Jonas and the two hitmen, telling him of his past, as they get to a suspected location they find out it's Jerry Delucci they also find out he's nearby through sounds on the other end of the phone, they run down the hill but just too late to reach them, they later go to a switch location where Torgeir saves Jonas, Frank gets back after hitman Robby kills his partner Jerry, making eventually a deal with Frank, Torgeir is later at the bar with Frank and Jan Johansen. Season 2 Season 3 Trivia * He was once offered a Blowjob when his car broke down * Torgeir was training to be a skiing champion in 1994 but had an accident and broke his neck. 20 years later he would do the ski jump for the Lilyhammer Olympics 20th Anniversary. This is shown in the third season. * He is color blind. Category: Characters